


Ceremony

by sonicnov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Hannibal, Orgy, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Pregnant Sex, Top Will Graham, Will Knows, birth scene, hanni the manipulative bitch, kink birth, lots of pregnant sex, pleasure while birth, pregnant hannibal, still love story, suffocated sex, yep more pwp, yet Will doesn't know
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicnov/pseuds/sonicnov
Summary: Bottom HannibalMpreg HannibalAlpha WillAlpha HannibalA/A⚠️Mpreg kink warning⚠️男性出产过程详细描写大量出产性爱描写大量孕期性爱描写简介一刚：薇是alpha 拔也是 但由于缘分天注定mpreg是必定 俩人某天搞一夜情 拔被一发入孕了（薇牛逼）拔盘算拿娃来整薇就没告诉薇 而薇本意不想再搞一夜情了 因为薇爱拔想和拔proper date（what an incel🥺 但由于（kinky私设来了）male alpha如果不幸怀孕需要经常做爱来维持男体和胎儿的稳定 所以拔策划了一个又一个不得不做爱的夜晚Chapter 5-The birth 出产番外已更新睇到就係赚到
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Ceremony

那头挺拔而阴沉的雄鹿总是盘桓在will的梦中

雄鹿的陪伴总是分外地凝重却意外地叫人安心，又是一个一人一鹿并肩走在林中的夜晚，哦，或者说，梦境。will早已学会享受梦魇中的少有的宁静，他再次侧身凝视雄鹿，流畅美丽的肌肉线条随着鹿蹄踏地发出的响亮嗒嗒声均匀地律动着，过于熟悉的感觉，不仅仅因为曾一次次地出现在梦里。

也出现在现实里

will睁开眼，几缕阳光有幸从米珠色丝质窗帘的缝隙挤进房中一探究竟，左手被他的心理医生牢牢地枕着......“他确实会睡着” ...... 这不是will第一次思考这事了，每一次的相同发现都会重新让他惊讶。 他正躺在他的心理医生、工作伙伴、逐渐过于依赖的朋友（？）的床上，被枕着的手臂似乎有麻木感了，但见鬼了，will同时发现自己的右手还保持着半环抱的姿势搂抱着怀里的高大男人。

“too intimate”  
脑子里蹦出来的第一组词，will忧心忡忡。

真是要命，这半年来的第几次了？will似乎没有刻意去数过，只能寄望他严谨的心理医生会数数了。他轻缓地抽走右臂，手掌覆在年长男人软劲腰窝的温暖让他留恋。年长男人睫毛颤动着，will因预感到手臂将要得到最终解放而稍稍激动起来，明明他大可以直接抽走被压在银金色头发下的手臂。

“It has been a good night, Will.”

双目仍旧紧闭着的心理医生不紧不慢地开口，

“like last time.” 

...你喜欢就好...Will忍住了没说出口，他不想这样，太奇怪了，但天知道他也没法说不。而他一直没能好好和他的心理医生讨论这事，每当他提出来，这该死的年长男人总会巧妙地把话题引开到别处，will都知道。

“你在想什么”年轻的男人爬起来拉开窗帘，过分刺眼的光让他眯起眼睛。

“omelet？”心理医生用新的询问代替了回答，will眯着眼盯着他并非有意抿起的薄唇，...a morning kiss would be nice...

“Sure, omelet is all I asking for.”

Will吃着盘里的煎蛋，一边打量和他面对面坐着的年长男人，这感觉很好。可疑的安全感，will这样概括道。这几个月大量地运用移情在抓捕Chesapeake ripper的案件上毫无进展，总是遗漏了什么，他总有一种似乎已经接近尾声了的感觉，是因为共情到了开膛手那滴水不漏的完美ego让他也产生了变化吗，will在心里苦笑。说起来他的心理医生似乎也有些许变化，当然，外形上的变化，will回过神来回到拆食熏肠顺便观察他亲爱的医生的过程中。依旧是那副气定神闲的姿态，略带一丝难以捉摸的阴郁，有条不紊地对付着盘中的食物，早已习惯他的心理医生在吃早餐时都是这副正襟危坐的模样，藏在暗灰西服里的劲腰却无时无刻溜会进will的思绪缝隙中。

对了，他的腰好像是略显壮了一些。

他更挺拔了，有旁人难以察觉的冷清信息素流淌，似乎镀上了淡淡的圣光。

他不是Alpha该多好，或者他就能彻底占有他。will不敢相信自己又对年长男人来了感觉，but can u blame him？昨晚床上的每一幕依然在大共情家的脑海里挥之不去，并会一直持续放映直到他们下一次的床上再会。（也并不是每次都是在床上）

Hannibal已经怀孕了六个月。六个月前will因脑炎带来的过分移情和他发生了性事，虽然不在心理医生的预设中，但某一刻鬼使神差地让他觉得这是在为will的脑炎负责，要成就完美的艺术品往往需要创始者不留余地的配合，所以显而易见地矫健的年长男人并没有选择在那时拧断特别探员的手臂。没有过多信息素的分享，对同样是Alpha的Hannibal来说，第一次的性事不算过于愉悦，扩张也少得可怜，神智不清的Will将粗壮的性器填入他的下体，他吱起嘴巴呼气，疼痛对Hannibal来说并不可怕，只要一切都在他的掌控之中。快感来得慢且奇异，will的性器来回猛烈进出着他的入口，热潮从穴内涌出身体，Hannibal难以自持地更大限度撑开双腿，他挣扎地挺着腰去获取更多的律动，  
“…嗯...啊…”  
卷发男人的又一个猛扎终于撬开了薄唇，随即更多的呓语从他嘴里急促地流出  
“...Will...更多…给我更多的..操我..”  
他能清楚感觉到卷发男人大量的精液冲射入他的身体，从未有过的高潮诱使Hannibal几乎要翻着白眼踢开骑在他身上反复冲刺的Alpha，毕竟，Alpha之间的信息素交换不会起到太多的安抚作用。

这世上几乎没有开膛手不能掌控的事，如果有，一件可能是Alpha居然被Alpha操出巨大快感，另一件绝对是Alpha居然被Alpha操到能屁眼蹦娃。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

俺也想快点进入正题，但真的富贵在天（别骂了

未知事物总是致命地吸引着hannibal，在他波澜未动的皮囊下，重重矛盾挣脱出胎膜又再次碰撞。强大而谨慎，克制却勇于冒险，炙热的欲望往往又带来如水般平静。

然而开膛手的欲望实物无一例外只想逃离他，事后will惊惶失措的模样让医生的嘴角在那一个月里不易察觉地泛起了玩味的弧度，hannibal饶有兴致地窥探着这一切，will生硬的疏离。他可怜的病人，每日无精打采地处理着毫无头绪的案件，更别说脑炎的侵蚀以及最重要的，缺失他的陪伴，噢，poor will，hannibal在心里笑出了声。

但很快hannibal也笑不出了，一个月后的某个早晨他几乎被体内结带来的怪异痛楚与快感震至晕厥，他疲惫地躺在地板上忍受着腹内一阵强过一阵的痉挛，性欲被钝痛感诱发的hannibal用手撸动着自己巨大向外凸出的结和昂起的性器。和omega不同的是，他没法被另一个alpha标记，更别说信息素的爱抚了，那天晚上他清楚记得will没有在他的身体内成结。alpha的性欲在于施舍，去给予去攻占去释放，这是从来没有过的体验，如果不算上和will的那一晚。这一刻，需要被填满才能得到释放的新认知占据了 hannibal的意识，毫无疑问他是一个学习能力极强的人，无论是幼年时在佛罗伦萨的生活经历，还是成年后获取的厚重阶层关系，无一不证明他无与伦比的敏锐与聪慧，一种超乎了狡黠的凶狠智慧帮助他走到现在。hannibal将身体折叠起来，蜷缩着将手伸向后穴，那个地方除了一个月前曾遭will那具巨大阳具的侵袭外，从来没有被打开过。修长的手指没有一丝犹豫便进入了，如同will那日的所作所为，撕裂感袭来却只让他的结更加肿胀，他用力地往后穴内扩张，先是三根手指，反反复复被湿滑的分泌液吞吐着，他不可抑制地抖动着，“不够……还不够…...呃” 尽可能地试探着将手掌浸入体内，hannibal发出嘶嘶的吸气声，暗金色的双眸在长时间的性欲煎熬中蒙上了一层新的金色水雾，生理泪水在他锋利而憔悴的脸颊停留了片刻便顺着他优美的肩颈线滑落，他胸前的绒毛早已被汗水打湿，hannibal浸泡在自己的性液、精液以及汗水中被反复不尽兴的高潮折磨直至脱力失去意识。

醒来后已经是下午，hannibal睁开眼睛，感到异常清醒，仿佛彼时冲击着他性欲的变化从未发生在他身上。hannibal起身作了些简单的清理并给近乎脱水的自己补充了盐水，psychopathy勇于直面危险的直觉告诉他这将会是一种新常态（new normal），但他要找出根源。

门却被敲响，颓唐的棕发男人神经紧张地站在门外。  
“好久不见，will.” 已整理好仪容的心理医生脸上再次浮现出得体礼貌的微笑。  
“如果我没记错的话昨天才是你每周的预约时间。”  
will挠了一把乱糟糟的头发，“我最近很忙，有很多事，你知道的。” 他闻到hannibal气味的细微变化，这也是他过来的原因，整个早上他都感到焦虑不安，自从那次愚蠢的一夜情，他的意识能够微弱地和hannibal的记忆宫殿产生感应，梦魇后他会走进那座不属于他的宫殿闲逛，当然，仅限在外围，hannibal的大脑必然是高度设防的。他的心理医生一向不屑于用抛洒信息素这样劣等的行为证明自己的力量，他们相识初期，will一度误以为他只是一个高大优雅的beta。而他的医生现在却焕发着淡淡蓬勃的信息素，同是alpha的will对这种气味既熟悉又陌生，他的医生刚刚经历了一场激烈的性事！这个想法捏住了will的心脏，有那么一个瞬间他要被无助又委屈的妒忌击倒在地上。

收敛自己差点要释放出来的信息素，will没头没脑的晃进了门，“我没打扰到你吧，doctor Lecter，u know……” hannibal给他的病人及时递上了红酒，“will，你清楚我永远不会这样想，你随时可以找我。” 医生轻微颤动了一下声音以迎合，观察着他的卷发病人，will的头发长了许多，胡茬也肆意在脸上冲撞，棕色衬衫上有牛奶的印渍，显而易见他已经放弃照顾自己（self－caring）了。…他应该会适合有伴侣照顾的生活...hannibal猜想...但他这个样子也的确很难拥有伴侣...hannibal为他的病人感到惋惜，想象will有伴侣的生活几乎让hannibal忍俊不禁，如果will有伴侣，他将会向对方献上最美满残忍的割礼。

在hannibal身边will总会感到平静，这永远是他不可多得的时刻，心理医生的宽慰很明显起了作用，will自然地坐到舒适的皮质沙发上，但下个瞬间他又妒嫉起来那个该死幸运到家的omega，他／她不仅能够尽情地享受这个男人带来的平静，还能和这个男人在床上厮缠，像他们的那个晚上。他甚至连气味都没能留在他的心理医生身上，你懂的，两个alpha，will颓废地摊倒在沙发上。说到气味，同样机警的FBI探员发现从进门到现在都没有闻到过omega的信息素，整个房间内弥漫的只有他亲爱的心理医生勃动的气息，

.......hannibal的情人是个beta....... 我们的大侦探员轻而易举（异常心碎地）再破一案。

“will，那只是一次意外”，探员回过神，试图理清是哪一次。“没有必要因为一次意外而妨碍了我们的关系” 他看到心理医生的喉咙在进行性感的吞咽运动，脖子下面是赤裸的、筋骨分明的肩，他的两侧肩胛骨是多么瘦削而结实，再往下是他的毛发略为浓密的胸脯，他记得那样坚挺而柔软的触觉，他的手掌是怎样铨住hannibal的胸膛，他吻了他的银色发丝，他都记得，那不仅仅是一次过度移情后的失控，他想要这一切发生。他爱上了自己的心理医生。

will不记谈话是怎样结束的，最后医生陪他走到门口，拥抱，非常友好的拥抱，他们似乎都达成一致要对这个意外释怀，确实不该因为一次无聊的性起阻碍他们的正常关系，尤其他们都是多么享受对方的陪伴。他们都有自己的生活，will喂好狗后，躺在床上，麻木地看着出租的廉价porno打起了手冲，hannibal不能从他的生活里消失，所以他需要忘记那一晚。

送走他并没有得到满足的病人后，hannibal开车驶去了一个私人医院，他要搞清楚他的身体到底是怎么回事。

一个属于will的孩子  
hannibal乐于这样去定义腹内已然成形的胎儿。一个意想不到却再合适不过的道具，用于雕琢他那逐渐从俗世浑沌中苏醒的完美对手。发现自己意外怀孕后的心理医生一如既往地镇静，alpha只有0.741％的几率会受孕，是否该称赞他的卷发病人英勇神武？  
“很罕见，也很棘手。” 作检查的医生摊开手，“AA结合很不常见，受孕更加是.......你们的感情很好。” ….只做过一次的医患关系…..hannibal暗付，  
“是的，他是我选择的人。” 薄唇边再次挂上得体的微笑。

回程的路上hannibal思索着医嘱，alpha的怀孕与分娩都远比omega要危险，哪怕是孕期中的alpha都无法被另一方alpha的信息素安抚，受孕会让alpha的腺素发生变化，荷尔蒙分泌会加剧，由于alpha自身的特性，腺素的分泌往往会使alpha的性激素产生紊乱，也就是说如果不采取措施，今天早上他经历的强烈性变会随时随地发生，好比会诊，协助FBI特别调查出勤，最糟糕的情况——开膛手捕杀猎物的时刻。  
为了避免这样的时刻发生，hannibal需要腹内胎儿的另一个父亲的帮助，他需要will的精液，定期灌满他的子宫，滋养他们的孩子，好让他的性激素恢复正常。

“一切都会恢复正常，will.” hannibal对后视镜中出现的幻影说。

（最后这段瞎掰的，性激素和腺素其实不就是一样东西嘛，莫较真，我也想快点看拔边生边被操，别骂了，我也不知道为啥纯生写着写着会变剧情，真的就是富贵在天，别骂了

喜欢看的美女们请kudos俺！俺很喜欢被kudo 谢谢大家！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就还是那点破事，两个人妳来我往磨磨蹭蹭的，不过好歹薇哥又日上老公了。孕期开搞来了
> 
> 对薇的私设是傻薇到了拔快生那会才知道他老公揣了崽，毕竟薇在剧里是和拔拍拖了三季依然不晓得拔爱他的憨哥儿。  
> 虽然总抱着拔的肚子做爱，但因为拔平时有健身啥的keep得还算好，七八个月肚子还是能藏藏的。  
> #Will knows things, but he didn't know one thing.

chapter 3

will完全没有预料到心理医生的到来，如同心理医生没有预料到will家中正招待着别的客人。

“doctor Lecter!”…“Didn’t expect u at all” , Alana脸上露出惊喜怡人的笑，医生展现出他极致温和的一面，颇有风度地停靠在门前。

will只希望他不会以为他和Alana在约会。

这是约会吗，不算吧，当然他们确实一起拙劣地模仿了jack的言谈风格并狠狠地嘲笑了一番，和工作无关的轻松。Alana是个同事、朋友，他能感觉到朋友与同事们对他日渐崩塌生活的担心，都浅浅带着一丝怜悯，但will绝对不需要被同情，虽然jack确实是个混蛋。will对生活的定义非常简单，他是个热心敏感的人，棘手的FBI工作是彻底搅乱了他的生活和睡眠，但他相信自己能找到另一处出口。  
和同事在工作外的聚会一直进展甚好，直到他盯着Alana萃红的唇恍神到另一个人身上——  
hannibal甚至不需要涂口红，他的嘴唇就是那么的鲜艳，他有察觉过自己的嘴总是会轻轻抿起吗，下巴恰到好处的凹槽让他太适合被捏住深入地亲吻。

而下一秒他就出现在门外。  
在hannibal身上有太多的巧合，让will不禁怀疑这是命运的使然。

三人就着室内装饰的话题聊了一会，Alana想置换一批新家具，毫无疑问doctor Lecter能给予很好的审美意见，will插不上话，心理医生常用的那款须后水气味让他只想沉寂在此刻的平静中。

hannibal带了食材过来，熟悉hannibal的人会知道他乐于为身边人烹饪，值得的身边人。Alana还有工作要处理，在心理医生的再三挽留下离去，will感到一阵轻松，虽然这是他家，hannibal毫无顾忌的强势主人姿态从不让他反感。

“will，可以帮我把心脏拿出来吗” 被呼唤名字的卷发男人明显愕然，哦，是腌制好的牛心。（事实上是某个英国旅行者的崭新心脏，已在罗勒（basil）与小叶薄荷（oregano）制成的酱汁中腌制一整夜）hannibal忙于清理眼前脏乱的冰箱，大刀阔斧丢掉摆放数月的平价芝士和过期的果汁、啤酒，新置了斯提尔顿乳酪和一些新鲜的蔬果。

晚餐是焖焗牛心，切片的心脏尝起来多汁嫩滑，“很好吃，谢谢”  
will由衷地赞美心理医生的厨艺，“u know，下一次可以让我来，蓝乳酪pizza我是可以应付得来的”，will的无厘头成功让他的心理医生添上了更深的笑意（斯提尔顿乳酪颇昂贵，不适用于制作pizza饼这样的食物）

这个夜晚的发展和hannibal预期的颇为一致，只是在will家看到Alana让他略感惊讶，看来脑炎的恶化还没有影响到will的正常交际，比他预料的要缓慢，hannibal感到可惜。不过他拘谨的病人一向不擅长社交，强大的移情能力注定了自我封闭。

几杯酒下肚的will脸上泛着红晕，他开始比划着向hannibal传授一只好的鱼钩的制作方法，羽毛，柔滑的斑雀羽毛是关键。hannibal在厨房水台前面带笑意地倾听，不时愉悦地应和几句，  
“我们应该去钓鱼，你觉得呢？”   
…  
“你知道，生活里不能只有Chesapeake ripper.”   
心理医生语气轻松地建议，  
“再好不过了”，will喝醉了，他端着酒杯走向水台加入清洗餐具的行列中，当他的心理医生自然而然地收拾餐具他竟然没有觉得有任何问题，  
“让我来吧”   
will拿过医生手中打满泡沫的碟子，他们的手触到了一块，hannibal总是在入侵他的领地，而他发现自己却觉得这再正常不过了，嘿你的防范机制呢，will苦笑。他们靠的很近，他闻到心理医生极淡的信息素，alpha对同类的信息素不会有任何反应。will侧身以防他会彻底挂在他的医生身上，天知道他喝了多少杯。

“will，你或许该考虑下减少酒精的摄入，清醒的头脑能让我们清晰地思考。” hannibal举起盘子放进will头顶上的橱柜，心理医生的手臂和一侧胸膛贴着他的背，一秒，两秒。

“但更多的只是困顿不是吗，清醒让我意识到失败，doctor Lecter” 

无法揪出开膛手真面目的失败，无法拯救少女命运的失败。以及，无法忘记那一天晚上的失败。

“恰巧相反，彻底的清醒（wild awake）才会让我们真正有规避问题的余地，麻木只是一时举措。”

will转身扣住心理医生的身体，真的很让人生气不是么，既要他忘记又要让他记住。

“可去他妈的吧（fuck that！）！我没法忘记！hannibal，我操了你！这不是一次两次心理治疗就能让我当作不存在的事！”will发热的双手握紧医生的后腰不住地晃动，will改变了对他的称呼，是他情绪不稳时会干的事，hannibal凑近他焦躁不安的病人——早已没有任何屏障挡在他们面前，心理医生吻了他的病人。

“那就不要忘记”

和他想象中一模一样，hannibal的唇柔韧而冰凉，像绿艾酒掠过，从容过后便是无尽灼烧。他把头轻微仰起热烈地回应着他的心理医生，四扇唇瓣相互进攻着，will按耐不住地用舌头进行更深入的探索，无疑被他箍得紧紧的那位能够沉得住气和他干吻上一整天，但他不能，will异常庆幸自己是个莽撞的急性子。和hannibal精湛勾人的吻技相比，will的吻是直接而粗暴的，撬开对方的嘴唇让他燥热地释放着性激素，

“你的吻技真好，”....天知道他吻过多少人才有这水平，alpha的占有欲在抱怨。

“熟能生巧” 心理医生借机挖苦。  
你自找的，doctor Lecter。 will蛮横地将怀里的男人转过去，右手从他的腰后伸至腹前扣着，另一手忙着解开他们身上令人扫兴的衣物，两人踉跄扑倒在沙发上，hannibal的腺体起伏着展现在他眼前，will发誓他现在就能射出来。两个alpha的信息素同时在屋内叫嚣着，hannibal想尽量控制着使自己的气味少些攻击性，想要柔和是没可能的，alpha性本暴戾，尤其在情欲支配下。  
他们的信息素互不相容，但他们互相吸引，hannibal察觉到will对他的性欲不受任何外力驱使，这让他心生出一丝骄傲，hannibal硬了，will不经意触碰到他的腹部时总会让他下体一颤，腹中的胎儿对它那播种者alpha父亲的触碰格外地敏感，他的后穴不断吞吐着性液缩动，  
他推倒will，双手抱在will的背后，将卷发男人拉向自己，顺势骑了上去，空虚的肉穴吞入will巨硕的阴茎，一时间变得肿胀下体让hannibal条件反射地扭动着屁股以寻求最佳的姿势，缩动得愈来愈紧的后穴实实咬住will的阳具，hannibal用力上下挺动着健硕的腰干。  
“will，操我” 这点程度的进入根本满足不了孕期alpha的需求，更别说他最需要的是will满满档的滚烫精液。will往上抽动着身体，一下比一下剧烈的冲击准确地刺入hannibal体内的孕囊（孕囊私设－怀孕的alpha的穴道前侧有一些类似囊袋状的组织，主要用以获得快感和吸收精液转化为羊水供养胎儿，怀孕的alpha只能产生少量羊水，远不够胎儿的发育需求，伴侣的精液则是最完美的羊水补给），淡漠的暗金瞳眸被瞬间点燃，hannibal细碎的呻吟从喉腔里翻滚出来，“uhh…wi...ll...ah...uhh...ahh...no...” hannibal拉过will的手将其覆在冰凉的腹前——胎儿叫嚣着要得到另一位父亲的关注，will只当他的医生是想要更好地固定住自己，顺势用力扶住hannibal的腰腹，will过热的手掌似乎融进了他的身体，再次诱发他敏感的孕囊搅动起来，一簇又一簇的无边快感促使他竭力仰起头大力地吸入空气，“uhh too mu…ahh…ch…will…” will的阴茎在活塞运动中充分膨胀，在他的体内以一种难以想象的弧度再次顶立起来猖獗地顶撞，“hanni...bal...” 你真的过分完美，will咽下了这句赞叹。  
心理医生在他身前被他肆意挑顶鼓弄着，医生体内无尽的性液在抽插的间隙放肆地喷涌而出，流到他们满身都是，房间内除了缠绵的嘶吼与呻吟外，还有胯间未曾停止过的液体噗嗤律动，alpha的身体竟然能分泌那么多的水，will再次为他美妙的医生而折服。细密的汗珠爬满了他的额头，量变之际聚成汗滴滴落到will的身上，will猛地加快了频率，腾出一只手温柔爱抚着hannibal的阴茎，同时下身愈加凶狠地抽动插入，他的医生硬得一塌糊涂，硕大的根部笔直力挺着，will想要好好弥补他们第一次性事的怠慢，hannibal被will握住撸动，前列腺被对方的阴茎底部狠狠操打着，下体湿滑肿胀，私处暗色的皮肤逐渐发红发烫起来。“ahh...给我…will...uhh...ahh…操我…” hannibal依旧不失气势地命令着他的性伴，艰难地喘息着俯身向前，他要让腹内的胎儿更贴近播种者。  
他被他打开到了极致，这个想法让尽情扩张着医生的will嘶吼了出来，  
“你是我的” will又一次恶狠狠地刺入，他的结已经胀大，堵住了唯一的出口。汹涌的精液不留余地的喷射在hannibal的孕囊内，迅速撑满了他的宮穴，hannibal感到窒息般的快感涌入全身，阴茎抖动着射了出来，再次带动孕囊剧烈地蠕动起来，will的结已完全封锁住他的穴口，will将他大汗淋漓的alpha抱住再一次挺进，hannibal的下腹更加明显的满涨起来，性欲燃烧带来的痉挛让他们几近晕厥。

will在他身体里一共射了11次。  
...好样的，will... 事后hannibal躺在沙发上抚着涨大了不少的腹部冷静而骄傲地算着数。

(后半夜hannibal难以忍受地从will的怀里爬起来把没洗完的碟洗了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得有射到的美女们请kudos俺！美女的kudos是俺写文的动力～（并不，市面上没有汉尼拔分娩文学才是


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章摘要：食人魔用来吃人的，不仅仅是嘴巴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜因为工作繁忙以及手冲过度所以拖更了太久实在对不起想冲的各位（别骂了）终于凑满五千字了！本章有火辣强制窒息孕期性爱！看到就是赚到！

Chapter 4  
盛夏的到来实际不会对汉尼拔的潜藏计划产生什么影响，六个半月的孕腹依旧完美掩藏于Alpha精硕紧实的腹直肌群后，好吧或许也不是那么完美，九天前的夜晚Will像往常扶着他的腰鼓弄了半天还是抛出了心底的疑问“ 呃Doctor Lecter，你摸起来结实了（不少），你，在增重？”神经兮兮的好探员可不会无礼到用“胖”这样的字眼扫床伴的性，这未免太粗鲁了。再说了，人有一切权利自由选择自己想要的体型，只要能令自己舒心满意就好。被欲火燎炽得正在兴头上的Hannibal不满蹙眉，漫不经心顺着话架子往下搭，“嗯，蛋白粉对体型的塑造总是个不错的选择。”   
噢对，蛋白粉增肌之类的，上流精英的玩意，眼下正时兴着呢（trendy as fuck），反正他精致的资产阶级心理医生总是能变着法子提醒大家他有多时髦。不然呢，探员把曾掠过的千万种猜测中最可笑荒诞的那一个在脑中捏碾成灰至随风飘走，两个Alpha，记得吗。关掉思绪的探员像爱讨好主人的大型犬一般箍紧眼前弹劲十足的硕腰，卖力送出深情的撞击。

也就只有Will能察觉到那抽丝剥茧的不同。心理医生依然西装革履每周三天出诊，不时会接到来自 FBI无能的求助，像世上每一个老板会做的那样，Jack总会理所当然地抛给下属更多的活，Hannibal已经从仅针对Will探员作心理治疗与评估增至加入FBI对食人开膛手的侦查工作中——FBI高级顾问，一个名正言顺的头衔，让开膛手本尊零距离获得调查进度的第一手资料，如心理医生所信奉那般，凡事一旦添入恰如其分的算计，皆会变得腥甜无比，就算Jack Crawford是个不那么自大得令人作呕的人，他终究也是无法看穿藏在男人温厚微笑后的无尽嘲讽。这注定是局毫无悬念的游戏。  
如果没有Will的话。

年轻探员的陪伴变得愈发有趣，他欲罢不能，而他在进化，尤其是他在对开膛手侧写分析中愈发不加克制地表达出赞美，对极致力量与美的臣服，不假思索的谬赞让开膛手的人皮心花怒放。为Will精心设计的盛大嗜典按部就班铺展开来，当然他不会承认薇脑炎的异化激变已经超出了他能掌控的范围，Will的病情在入夏后激化得更猛烈了，他时不时会落入思维的灰色领域，在那里他只能任由本能欲望驱动行事。已经数不清有多少次在Hannibal的办公室、凶案现场，法医室更或是家里，他站立着猛地从难以诉明的精神束缚中醒来并从他人口中得知自己不可思议的失态失控。如同光速撞出轨道的列车，将脑炎状态下的卷发男人驶向不知何处。无疑，任何险象横生的冒险对开膛手来说都会是值得一试的，更何况这一桩买卖的结果——将很有可能为他加速成就一位游戏人间的好眷侣。

置身静默黑暗中的Will站在心理医生宽敞的书桌前摩挲着羊皮纸质的日程表，20号日期被红圈勾勒,也就是明天，探员用脑海中残存的一丝理性思索着，是有什么特别的节目？特殊的人？是情人吗。Will在暗中燃起一抹哧笑，噢是啊，这半年来哪怕他和男人在床上打得再火热，一起身男人又是一副道貌岸然全然置身事外的模样，一吭不响继续饰演他原有的——善于操纵人心的医生、值得交心的稳重智者朋友和配合默契的搭档，以及新晋床上限定热辣炮友身份。will寻思自己早在单相思的苦海中把他看了个通透。（作者：不 你没有 他起码还有三重身份等着你透 食人魔、你未来老公、你孩子他爹之类的）

月光装饰了他的窗台，而他将装点他的噩梦。  
宾利驶入车库的声音传入耳廓，卷发男子敛息屏气，收敛起一切信息素和气味，他确保Hannibal家中不会留下半点源自他非法入侵的味道，why spoil the fun？  
医生轻快又不失沉稳的步伐越贴越近，Will发誓从他进门那一刻年长男人独有的气息就溺满了整个墅野，从早上就开始的脑炎应激发作没有为他带来知觉失调的苦楚，反倒赐予了他将各项感官开发至最极限的能力，那是Alpha咆哮野蛮的信息素，被他冷清的性情柔和，再参杂香鸢尾、纸莎草还有琥珀——他惯用的那款香水，等等还有一丝鬼知道哪来的的苔藓清新（作者：下个chapter你就会知道），更近了，接二连三吸入鼻腔的香气中浮出令人作呕的Omega气息——是他今夜的约会对象吗。藏匿在阴影中Alpha的脸色愈发狞恶，早知今日他的心理医生要出席一场名流歌剧艺术派对，从他身上的浑浊味道判断，想必他们上流人士的after party更加不会干净得哪里去。想象中Hannibal的手搭上面容模糊Omega的腰，在贴满金琉璃石的盥洗休息室一次次地驱动身体开阔身下的Omega——像他对他做的那样。Alpha在难以承受的通感中逃窜着睁开双眼。

不可饶恕的背叛。

哪怕没有任何先允承诺，哪怕只是一方感到了受伤，依旧可以称之为背叛。

为什么他不曾想过邀请他呢 ，他不贪图什么上流派对，那种东西离他太远了，也太扯淡，他只是觉得要是能进入他的生活，偶尔那么一两次，并肩碰杯，做些他不擅长的事，做些什么都好。他完全能想象年长男人在任何场合迎刃有余的漂亮模样。

汉尼拔挂好外套，稳步走向内厅，路过走廊落摆长镜时他认真端详了自己，贴身的白里衫需要重新多订制几套了，腰围亟需再增几寸。晚上宴会上总有白净Omega对自己抛出甜甜的橄榄枝，谁会想到优雅高大的单身Alpha不仅毫无趋动，闻多了那黏腻香味还差点引发他那孕中期孕吐。一想到洞悉真相的新贵们该如何大跌眼镜，汉尼拔嘴角又挂上淡漠的笑意。腹中胎儿在他被邀请跳舞时狠狠地踢了他一脚，第一次正式的胎动来得毫无征兆，宿主几乎难掩噤声，勉力挺拔起腰背，随即不露声色拂过下腹，迫不及待的小家伙，明天最好踹得再用力些，好让妳那蒙在鼓中的另一位父亲在做爱中途惊得嘴巴都掉下来，单身Alpha构想着明天交媾现场的种种意外，面带诡笑地伸手接受了不知名的香艳Omega邀舞。  
汉尼拔给自己斟了杯Cheval blanc, 他实则已摄入不少酒精，但他需要眼前杯中的珍品漱去舌尖香槟的甜腻，再者品茗着自己至爱的红酒能让他在明天之前尽快散发信息素掩盖沾惹回来的满身陌生Omega味，风头火势下心理医生可不想冒这个风险——卷发病人对他的占有欲不容小觑， 妒嫉必然是成魔的催化剂之一，而他在充分知晓Will的心意下实在不想频繁使用，物极必反。 抿入半杯红酒的心理医生略带蹒跚地踱步至卧室，他期待明日见到他的卷发病人，Hannibal本来便是深晓享乐纵情之人，而现在因为Will在他身体里留下的种子，让他更上一层楼了。食人魔贪念珍馐美馔、美酒茗浆，此刻食人魔还贪念那个只属于他的男人。

待对方卸下内衬裹着浴袍走入浴室后，暗处的身影遁形，卷发男子拿起对方放在床头的酒杯，还剩小半杯，毫不犹疑地将他所求之人的唇边甘醇倒入喉中，既平衡又优美，就像在品尝他。

罪恶已酝酿成熟，幽灵般的病人悄无声息地溜进浴室把悠然享用着浴缸的心理医生按入水中。  
“ U didn’t invite me, Doctor Lecter ”，男人沉厚的嗓音突兀得如同死寂中爆发的挣扎。

似水一般滚烫的双手擒住心理医生的右臂和脖颈相连处决绝地一次一次撞向窒息，水泡从嘴边升腾开来，心理医生用未被压制的左手向四处摸索，该死的无缝精镶嵌浴室，连一个可用的反击自卫武器都无法成就。卷发Alpha感受着手心中丰弹且充满肌理张力的肉身因为溺水频死的刺激感而紧绷，他得意地进入下一步折磨，心理医生被粗暴地于水中拉拽起，尚未呼进那迫不及待的一口气就再次被压入水下。atta boy，因缺氧而开始产生晕眩的心理医生此刻却醉心于男人毫无征兆的完美潜入，谨慎强大，一击致命，wonder whom he picks up from

看啊，Will Graham正在杀死我，频死之人沉迷其中难以自拔。

病人跃入水中，扯着几綴银发将男人从水中拉出，气喘淋漓的男人摊靠在他的胸前，“Will？”，抓紧机会让空气贯穿鼻腔的男人仰头试图调整胸膛大幅度起伏的剧烈节奏，他估算着时间，被Will间断着浸溺折磨了大概半小时，他对未因重度缺氧而直接昏死过去的自己甚感钦佩。现在，可以起肘猛烈撞击身后发狂情人的眼眶直至眼球脱落，心理医生盘算着，但他不想轻举妄动，一方面出于对病人心理丧失层面未知的顾虑，另一方面他考虑到自己的身体情况——大脑缺氧的怀着六个月身孕的Alpha与正值壮年且失控的播种者Alpha扭打厮杀，啧，真好奇谁会赢呢。他怎么纵容他们走到这一步了，心理医生嘲讽似的叹出一口气，短暂放任自己瘫软在男人结实的胸膛上。须臾，他嗅到Alpha气味的改变，性起了吗，无疑是个好消息，他清楚自己对Will的吸引力，但还是没料到性欲能穿透这般失常的神智（作者：他就是因为太想日妳所以才又神智失常了），片刻后对方紧贴在他尾椎处的阴茎壮大让他扬起了嘴角，颤动着扭过头去点吻了几下身后的脸颊，“Will，plz” ，尽量让语调显得顺从亲近，手臂仍然被约束的心理医生用余光观察——空灵的靛蓝依旧无从对焦，只好吃力地加重点吻的力度，祈祷这一次也能将欲望从嘴中焕生，通彻渗入身体唤醒失控的情人。在经历了一系列作茧自缚的失控后好运似乎又再次垂青于食人魔，抵住后腰的炽热扩散分离，最终游离至臀部，如同被利箭穿透，不可抑制的阵阵呻吟又带出仓促的颤栗，压抑在失控情人心中的那股邪火此刻正寄生在他身体内横冲直撞，Hannibal在极端有限的空间内向外扩开大腿企图以更好的姿态迎接，而失控的病人似乎沉醉在窒息性爱的实施中，这一次，男人将他按入水时不忘残暴地捅入膨胀到惊人尺寸的阴茎，危难时刻仍竭力自持的心理医生唯有感叹他的男人为了确保自己每一个洞都不能呼吸真可谓是无所不用其极，127秒了，这一次被溺息在水里的时间也未免过于亘长，他的病人总是这般没分没寸的。被深深填满的后穴不由自主挛缩收紧，Hannibal只能抿紧双唇避免自己在水中发出任何嘶叫，要知道因缺氧呛水至死之人，肉质都会发酸，哪怕无人有幸分食他的身体，优雅刁钻的心理医生依然不希望带着发酸的肉身死去。等到Will再一次将他从水中捞出时，他们的下体依然交织缠绕在一起，处身不同境地的二人竟同样痴迷此刻的融汇，如同他们的关系定律，一方的痛苦必定会为另一方献祭出快乐，从此痛苦便有了意义，凌驾驰骋于快乐之上。  
“Will…” 喑哑的喉咙甚至无法发出任何有意义的声音，只能一再呼喊男人的名字。男人擒住他的双臂调整了体位，在片刻的安宁中心理医生察觉对方气息似乎不再如方才般躁动，他趴跪在浴缸中感受着随男人冲刺而律动的水波冲刷着腹部，腰腹从未有这般沉重过，泛着琥珀光泽的一双明眸早已涣散得不成气候，他暗暗庆幸此刻是发狂的情人一手包办了所有动作，粗大的阴茎毫不仁慈的捅插着孕囊，囊膜被顶至发白透亮，却一刻不停蠕动吸收着精液，意识每每到了消却流逝的边缘又被新一轮的痉挛重新唤醒，有那么一刹那他被快感抽出了魂魄，幽兀地徘徊在一侧旁观自己是怎样挺着肚子昂着头被操到从天堂跌落回人间。

高空做梦，未必会五彩斑斓，发狂的卷发Alpha只身迷失在那片剔透的银河里，他箍紧身前的肉身将自己埋入更深处，如果一切都只是为了占有，从穿插了碎金的银发开始，舔着咬着掠过后颈，漂亮的蝴蝶骨被湿热的舔舐打开发出微弱而诱人的颤动，来到紧实丰腴的后腰，无章法的杂乱撕咬让气若悬丝的漂亮男人再次发出难以自拔的嗟吟，Will将同样湿漉漉的Hannibal拽起，对方无力背靠在自己身上，任由他鼓弄他的身体，手野蛮地搓揉撕扯着精壮的胸肌，深色的乳尖在炽热持续的高潮中挺立发硬，滚烫的双手顺势捏住把玩，“uhhhh..no...” 敏感的乳肌被生生捏住疼得Hannibal直直痛呼，怀孕的Alpha不会产奶，然而乳腺刺激却能一并连通孕囊内的快感，胎儿在年长Alpha腹内躁动开来，引发宿主父亲后穴又一阵剧烈的蜷挛，性液从穴内喷涌而出顺着劲长的双腿淌落，“...ahh...ahhh...not now…” 食人魔尚存无几的意志提醒自己此刻他仍身陷囹圄，但埋在穴内的起伏抽动与胸前流连着的一双灵活粗暴的大手使他不由自己地将安危撇于脑后，又一阵高潮袭来，后穴超乎想象地缩紧挛结，撑胀红肿的阴茎最终在没有任何抚慰的情况下放肆地吐射着，这是什么持久战吗，得以充分释放了一轮的食人魔稍微恢复了些精神，任何人的韧性都有限度，若要扳回局面，他寻思自己只需要把男人磨到精尽人亡即可，他毫不怀疑自己那套将人榨干吃净的本领，要知道，食人魔吃人的，不仅仅是嘴巴。“ feed me, Will ” ，转身对上那片依旧死气沉沉的靛蓝海洋，缩紧后穴死死缠住那片海的主人，“喂饱我，还有我们的孩子”，Hannibal有持无恐地卖弄着露骨的挑逗，他赌男人醒后什么都不会记得，哪怕香艳的记忆碎片浮出冰面，他也大可以在一旁替他否认了之。他们之间的游戏又升级了，重拾控制的食人魔晃了晃落在睫毛上的银发丝，嘴角含笑，如若卷发病人此刻恢复神智，他甚至能看到怀内漂亮情人那溢出言表的爱意（以及满身精斑）。高热柔韧的穴道一再蠕缩吮食着自己的阴茎，癫狂的Alpha咆哮着向上顶插……

直到日光透过浴室的天窗映上两副赤裸的胴体，筋疲力尽的食人魔心满意足地轻哼着，上帝永远站在他这一边，他把浴缸内浑浊着精液与血污的水放尽，贴着昏睡的卷发病人径直躺了下去，浴缸虽则是定制的超大尺寸，手长脚长的高大男人还是需要蜷缩着躯干以适应已经躺了一个男人的狭窄空间，拜某位所赐，Hannibal的腰腹和四肢现在都酸痛得不像话，想要尽快清理好他们是没希望了，他听天由命地阖上双眼，任由情人不再殄沌的温热气息笼舔自己每一寸破损的肌肤。

Will Graham的春梦被刺耳的铃声打断，蒙松睁开眼，映入眼帘的是自己房间独有的米色墙纸让他感到失落，头痛随之袭来，瞄一眼屏幕提示，下午五点多了，该死的作息，呃，是Jack C来电，好的，不听。放假期间工作电话一律不要接，Alana给的建议直接了当，确实能提升那么一丁点的生活感。啊，该死的电话，卷发探员彻底忘记了有关春梦的内容，只依稀记得心理医生那张动人的嘴凑在他耳边恬不知耻地说了一千句平日里不会听到的羞躁话，实在令人印象深刻。 Oh Doctor Lecter, 卷发男人借助超强的通感能力将自己缩回被子里，狂野地打起了飞机。  
余晖连接地平线的一刹那，门铃悠然响起，撸得不亦乐乎的男人打算装死应付过去，反正也不会是他想要的那个人，然而不绝于耳的欢快狗吠声似乎说明了些什么，几乎是连滚带跑地扑下楼去打开门，对上那张漂亮锋利的脸，一眼万年。  
卷发Alpha勃动的精液气息扑面而来，不是才刚操了我一夜吗，嘴边泛起一贯的笑意，Hannibal思咐，体力真好。他们可是在浴缸里依偎了两个多小时，恢复体力的心理医生给情人注射了少量镇定剂后将二人彻底清洗干净，之后将在深度安眠状态的男人打包回家，自己只需要不紧不慢地掐着时间出现在男人面前就可以了。只见紧张的探员僵着说不出话，该死，Will感到懊恼而甜蜜，他一定能闻到自己刚刚撸管的气味，至于是为谁打的飞机，也着实太明显了点。  
“不欢迎我吗？”，向前一步凑到男人跟前歪了歪头示意。  
“呃，好巧，请进，Doctor Lecter”，蠢货！话一出口卷发男人就想把自己揍死算了，妳到底在好巧个什么巧啊！？对上心理医生展露的笑意，他没头没脑地发问：“我们今天有约？”  
心理医生忙着和热情的狗儿逐一打招呼，“并没有，但我一直在想妳。”，琥珀色的眼睛既漂亮又真诚。  
卷发病人感到呼吸困难，他深吸一口气，盯着Hannibal几乎和眼眶融为一体的眉毛艰难地开口，“行行好吧，Doctor Lecter，我不想再当工具人了…”卷发男人犹豫了一会接着补充，“妳应该知道的，我想和你在一起。”   
可怜的迟钝男人以为自己又来找他欢爱，Hannibal爱怜地瞅着他，眨动睫毛轻笑出声：“我们不是早就在一起了？”   
蓝眼睛忍不住咆哮起来，“少打嘴炮了，Hannibal，我是认真的。”   
心理医生神色忡忡看着他不说话，黑卷发无精打采地耷拉着，“别总这样对我，好吗。” Will Graham沮丧又心碎，说开了也好，大不了从今天开始打一辈子飞机，他习惯性地开始了破罐子破摔。  
“是我的过错，很抱歉，Will” 心理医生轻轻开口，而卷发男人觉得自己甚至没有听下去的力气。“我很抱歉没有让妳觉得我们早就在一起了。” 终于把话听明白的Will僵硬像块木头，hannibal贴近他的木头温柔地揉了揉黑卷发。

计划总是赶不上变化，这一点Hannibal比任何人都清楚，本该做的20号晚他们没有做，他们只是在床上搂着对方说了一整夜的情话。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照旧 有射到的妳请留下kudos让我知道～😘luv ya‘ll


	5. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为Hanni出产番外  
> 劲爆pleasure birth scene，睇到就係赚到
> 
> https://twitter.com/hannithebigorgy/status/1313487158188138499?s=21  
> 请配合该图食用⬆️

胎儿缓慢阴森地下坠，若有若无地撞击着生殖腔外侧的前列腺，阴茎毫无疑问变得肿胀挺立。卷发丈夫伸手摸入毛衣内，温热而不怀好意的双手沿着腹底抚至同样热度的高耸腹部，指尖顺着被腹内生命挤兑至模糊的腹肌线条一路轻抚，最后流连于凸起的肚脐把玩，激起掌下之人一连串的颤挛，“Will...” 被唤名字的男人丝毫没有停下动作，反手将身下男人的毛衣缕到胸膛，坚实圆润的大腹暴露在冰冷的空气中，大肚男人不满地伸手捏住了丈夫，“别担心，Hanni” 蓝眼睛狡黠而温柔，理所当然扣住对方在手背落下一吻，另一只手早已游离至胸膛把弄着，胸尖的涌动直接触发了生殖腔内的收缩，身下男人被撩拨得撑起半边身体坐卧起来，腹部显得愈发巨大。年长男人抓过丈夫不安分的手缚到肚子上，“u r not doing it right, love.”  
静止的空气中涣散出两个Alpha独有的情欲气息，Hannibal挑眉仰头看向丈夫，光洁的颈线牵动胸肌，一切展露无遗，而蓝眼睛最终对上那双隐忍而凌厉的琥铂色，露出心照不宣的爱欲，“Hanni, It’s not fair u just keep me waiting like that” 年轻Alpha故作委屈。“Patience is the key to reward.” Hannibal边说边揉拔了好几下丈夫的卷发以示安抚，在愈发起伏不定的呼吸中凑近丈夫唇边亲吻，年轻Alpha毫不犹豫搂过他的肩加深了这个吻，Will承认他爱死了丈夫这一刻的欲拒还迎，猜想接下来Hannibal为他们准备的情欲盛宴就让年轻Alpha忍不住低吼着埋身丈夫的身体狠狠抽插。Will不禁又对Alpha受孕的特殊性感恩戴德了一番，受孕的Alpha无法自然进入分娩，要完全开启产道必须通过不间断的媾合刺激生殖腔内的孕囊，临盆的Alpha能够得到持续不断的高潮是确保胎儿  
顺利出生的关键。几年前两人因嶙峋的信任以至于失去了第一个孩子仍让Will心有余悸，试想你的Alpha伴侣怀孕了却一直没有告诉你直到他分娩那一天亦或是你的伴侣为了报复你的背叛蓄意让孩子夭折在腹中？万幸经历了那些残忍而痛苦的背叛后他们还是（再一次）回到了对方身边，而Will在多次尝试与他人约会的晚餐中途叫错了“Hannn...uh Josh/Jane/Dave hand me the plate please”后深刻认识到自己的的确确离不开他的食人魔丈夫，无论如何。

“Will, r u ready to meet our baby?” 薄汗淋漓的Alpha喘息着发出诱人的邀请，年轻Alpha在思绪中回过神，眼前的男人双腿已为他大大地张开，清晰可见肿胀阴茎已由红泛紫，甚至蔓延至大腿根部和腹底，在没有任何外力作用下，挺立的阴茎不时有力地抽搐着，却不见白浊渗出。进入产程的年长alpha一早就察觉在分娩时要想射出来仅靠拔弄这个小玩意可一点作用都没有，他想要他贴心的丈夫，想要他毫不留情地进入自己的身体肏弄开拓，要做到这一切，他需要引诱他的Alpha保持在同样一促即发的发情状态，一切铺垫都是必然的，正如同他清楚此刻自己的模样会让Will走向怎样的疯狂。

手被临产的alpha牵引放入后穴，指节伸入生殖腔内瞬间被吸住，他搅动着手指向里面探入，又热又黏稠又紧，有规律地抽动紧缩。随着整只手掌的浸入，Hannibal的呻吟在痛楚与快感的交错中变了调，他笨拙地扭动着腰腹去迎合体内的大手，当被一下下触碰到孕囊边缘时胎儿开始发动了，更深顶撞到敏感的前列腺，“uh huh...” 阴茎头剧烈挑动起来，他按耐不住喷射出一注精液，终于得到一次释放的年长Alpha放肆地索求更多，他艰难地撑起身体，开始出现明显躁动的大腹挡住了他的视线，Will迅速腾出一只手铺好了几个枕头垫在他的腰后以便他坐起来，Hannibal颤抖着伸手绕过腹侧摸到自己正被丈夫开拓着的穴口，他摸到了丈夫的手腕，抽插蠕动着，他毫不犹豫撬开被填得满满的看似毫无缺口的肉穴塞入整个手掌，生殖器瞬间被两只成年Alpha的手掌塞至充盈，“Oh fuck, easy, Hanni u could have hurt yourself!”，该死的修长手臂促使这一系列动作风驰电掣完成了，等Will反应过来，Hannibal的手掌已经在那紧缩的甬道里摸上了他的掌心，噢他那即将临盆的Alpha此刻仍不忘在自己的生殖腔内与丈夫十指紧扣，极端色情又诡异地浪漫，Will感到大脑一阵充血，片刻的飘然后他吞了吞口水忍不住开口：“I want you to know that I really love u but u literally a psycho whore!”  
“So how does this psycho whore make you feel?” 仰头企图将被汗水打湿的碎发拔到一侧的Hannibal显得脆弱又迷人，“This’s not one of your therapies, Doctor Lecter” 贴心的黑发丈夫细心将湿漉的银金发丝撩到耳后，不忘触碰男人敏感的耳朵，男人阖上双眼顺从展开脖子示意他亲吻，因下身激烈涌动而抿紧撅起的唇不时会发出迷离的呻吟，Will发誓心脏漏跳了半拍，阴茎在裤子里硬得都可以挑开裤链了，咦该死我怎么还穿着裤子，Will暗暗自骂。仿佛听得到丈夫的心声，Hannibal冷不丁地将手抽离后穴，沾满了黏液的漂亮手指摸索着去解开裤子，浓稠的胎液拉着丝沾到两人满身都是，空气中弥漫着各种情色气味交杂。纵使Hannibal万分享受分娩的过程，但他明显低估了体力消耗的程度，被产痛（更多是未能达到的高潮）折磨了半天后他开始感到体力不支，还是快点进入到最后的产程吧。Hannibal掏出丈夫硕大的阴茎往自己湿嗒嗒的后穴撞去，呃拜托我是你老公不是dildo，Will略感无语，握回自己的阴茎，扶正大着肚子的饥渴丈夫，顶入湿润柔软的穴口，当被湿热完全包裹的瞬间，茎顶也捅到了孕囊，“Dominate. That‘s how I feel, the urge to plunge.” 发狂的捅插忍无可忍似的爆发出来，一下比一下凶狠地捅刺到孕囊上，感受到身下的大腹再次紧绷下坠起来，身下Alpha充斥着情欲的痛呼一声高过一声，Hannibal抱着肚子企图安抚在下坠的躁动胎儿，“feel it, feel ur baby” 他迷离着眼气喘吁吁地示意丈夫，Will把手覆在他的手上停留在腹顶打圈，“Our baby, Hanni” 他还记得几年前第一次分娩的时候，Will也是在他的引领下把大着肚子自己操了个爽，只可惜当年他们还在彼此撕扯着，拖了太久的产程最终娩下一个发紫的女婴，他会叫她abigial，如果可能的话。而如今他们的孩子就要出生了，后穴里被孕囊分泌出来的胎液浸满，融合了Will的精液催生出烈性的催情素，灼烧一般火辣辣快感从腹内一直窜到头顶，他太想要被更深更狠地鼓捣一番，漂亮的大肚男人顾不了那麽多，双腿紧紧地缠住丈夫的腰，后穴紧紧地吞咬着丈夫的阴茎，挺起小山一样的大肚子去蹭他的胸膛。Will眼都直了，身体诚实地疯狂回应着，脑海深处仍有一丝理智在叫苦不迭，老公漂亮是很漂亮，但也真的太淫荡了，生一半了又把腿夹回去是想难产吗。“Harder, Will.”被操到神智不清的男人依旧想要更多，“Is this body not pleasing to you?” 生理泪水溢出眼眶滑落至嘴角，一双琥珀色被欲望和痛楚染上了空洞，“Hanni, please...” Will亲吻着蒙上薄薄一层汗珠的脸颊，男人在他身下挺着大腹向下用力，但很快又被情欲击碎，“I can always show you just how much I desire this.” 把男人抱着拉起，胎儿在数次Hannibal射精后已经向下了很多，“Right now, I need you to stay focus with me.” ，Will调整了位置，抱着力竭的Alpha有条不紊继续抽插起来，孕囊已经落至甬道，死死压在前列腺上，将男人顶得欲罢不能根本无暇用力，“Will...I can’t” Hannibal试图用一次长力，再次被汹涌的疼痛与快感打断，他无力地瘫软在丈夫的肩头喘息，急促的喘息中规律地夹杂几声呻吟，阴茎依然挺立在腹底不需要任何操弄就喷射出精液，随着孕囊又一波紧缩，Hannibal发出一声痛苦的呻吟，Will担忧地揉了揉耸动不已的腹部，“Hanni, you okay？” “...unplug me...It...It‘s time...” Hannibal肩膀抵在背后的枕头上，张大身体用力挺腹，沉重的肚子狠狠抖动了一下。Will继续用阴茎插动着孕囊，过于柔韧滑溜的质感令阴茎难以刺破它，“—Help me g get...on you” Hannibal忍过了一波绵长的痛楚，Will扶着他抱到自己身上（骑乘助产，Hannibal真有你的✊🏼) 神色迷乱的大肚男人骑在丈夫身上被顶得一颤一颤的，喉咙里发出难以抑制的呜咽声，沉坠的肚子和窄劲腰胯形成鲜明对比，在被顶插时夸张地上下晃动起来，Will不得不用双手紧紧扶住丈夫的腰，“Puff——” 孕囊终于破裂，Hannibal的身体随之一僵，他的肚子向下一坠至梨形，喉咙深处溢出一声隐忍的呼叫。一股黏稠的热液汩汩流出，顷刻浸湿了他的腿间，Will即刻也感觉到温热的液体从丈夫体内喷出流淌到自己身上，一心担忧着丈夫安危的好男人Will毫无自知地躺着流了一脸鼻血。破水后胎儿下行的很快，随着男人不曾停息的射精作用已完全进入甬道，卡在胯间。Hannibal疲惫不堪地从丈夫身上倒下，他阖上双眼，深金色的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，“Hanni...” Will失措地抱住他躺坐，手伸入后穴轻轻摸索胎头，一点点胀大的挤胀痛楚让半昏迷的男人皱紧了眉头，身体随着本能在向下用力，伴随着一连串呻吟声，胎儿的头全然露了出来，Will抱着他颤抖着托起胎头，这是我们的孩子，黑发男人没有注意到自己已然哭得泪痕满面。当Hannibal最后一次用力的时候，小小的肩膀也滑落出来，他小心翼翼将婴儿旋出Hannibal的身体安放在丈夫起伏不定的胸脯上，“Hey daddy” Hannibal躺在Will的怀里，凑近丈夫的耳边低语，Will贴近他的脸蹭着亲吻了起来，你怎么一脸都是血浆糊，Hannibal昏睡前问他的丈夫。 是吗，Will后知后觉傻笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有射到唔该kudos 🥰love ya'll


End file.
